Cleaning the Guns
by ObanFanatic
Summary: Eva helps Jordan 'clean the guns'. Cute ending. JordanXEva. Disclaimer:I don't own Oban Star Racers. Please review.


OK sorry I haven't updated in a while. My goal is to write a story about every other day. I'm still doing that, but my horrible mother is limiting my internet time. Well this story is about, Eva helping Jordan with cleaning the guns. She has been getting really curious on why it seems that Jordan cleans them constantly. I do not own Oban Star Racers. On with the story.

Leaving Don's office, Eva headed back to the room she and Jordan shared. She walked into the room, and Jordan was sitting on his bed, and staring at the opposite wall. Eva walked in front of him, but he didn't move. She waved her hand in a waving motion in front of his eyes, but still nothing. Then she had an evil idea. Raising her hand to Jordan's face, she placed it delicaitely on his cheek. Jordan jumped so hard he fell off the bed.

Laughing Eva said, "You wouldn't stop looking at that wall."

Offering her hand to help Jordan up, Jordan grabbed her and hoisted himself upright. "Thanks." ,Jordan mumbled, "I'm going to go clean the guns."

"Why do you clean those things so many times a day?" ,Eva asked curiously.

Stammering Jordan replied, "I-It makes t-them sh-shoot better."

"Oh. Do you want any help? It always seems to take you an hour. I thought I could help you out the next time you wanted to 'clean the guns'." ,Eva said, "Then you would have more time to yourself."

Blushing slightly, Jordan said, "I could use a little help. Thanks, Molly."

They set off to the Whizzing Arrow. Jordan got out grease and a couple of rags. Then he took the guns apart, so as to clean each part. Then he laid half of the pieces in front of Eva and the other half in front of himself. Picking up the first piece, Jordan showed Eva how to clean the pieces properly.

"You just put a little grease on the rag and scrub then smooth the grease out evenly. You got it?" ,Jordan asked.

"I think so." ,Eva asnswered.

Eva was trying her very best to do exactly how he had showed her to clean them. She was having trouble with the whole thing. Jordan looked up from his work to see how Eva was holding up. He noticed she wasn't scrubbing the way he had showed her. Scooting closer to her he put his hands on top of hers, blushing slightly, and expained while they both did Eva's first piece. Eva was looking at his hands intently. When they were done with that piece, he asked her if she could do it this time alone.

"Now that you walked through it step by step." ,Eva replied.

Jordan retreated back to his work area, and picked up the next piece. After that piece, he looked up again and saw that Eva was passing him with ease. Jordan was considering himself a great instructor. Eva finished before Jordan. She looked up at the pile Jordan had yet to go through. Scooting over towards him, she pulled out a piece from his pile, and started cleaning it. When all the pieces were oiled, both the gunner and the pilot, put the parts together and hooked them up to the gunner's pit.

Looking down at his watch, he noticed it had ony taken them twenty minutes to finish the whole thing. "Thanks, I could have never done all of that, that quick." ,Jodran said.

"It was nothing, really." ,Eva said looking down at the floor. She was blushing hard, and Eva had no idea why. "Thanks for letting me help. Now I know how to 'clean the guns' properly. You're a great teacher."

By some nerve, Eva sprang forward into Jordan's arms and hugged him tightly. Blushing, Jordan hugged back. When the hug was over, Eva let go of Jordan. They were both blushing. Jordan was just looking at Eva as if she was sick.

"Sorry. I have no idea of what came over me." ,Eva said meakly.

"It's alright." ,Jordan said with a grin.

Eva walked off and went to their room. Jordan was left standing awestruck. _I can't believe she just hugged me for like no reason at all. I will make sure that there are more times like that, and maybe even a few kissing moments._ Jordan thought to himself.

That was the first chapter. Sorry if this was short, but I'm getting tired. Please review. I'll try to update more. See you all real soon.


End file.
